Bound
by Jilly 1111
Summary: At a point between life and death, Lily and James had the choice of returning to life, all they had to do was sign a contract. This contract, however, will flip the world they knew upside down. Can they ever fit back in? Rated T, but it might go up at somepoint.


**At a point between life and death, Lily and James had the choice of returning to life, all they had to do was sign a contract. This contract, however, will flip the world they knew upside down. Can they ever fit back in? **

**This is another James and Lily returned story, but I'm taking it to a bizarre level. Not kidding, you have to be open minded for this one. More explanation at the bottom. **

**I like prologues, so that's what I did. Also, I couldn't really fit this in chapter one.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Ten minutes._

It was all they had.

_600 seconds. 599… 598… 597…_

Lily could feel them slipping away. Lily wasn't dead, but she wasn't alive either. It was hard to explain as she did not fully understand it herself.

They, James and her, were in a clean white room. They were both in clean white dresses. It was normal somehow for James to be in a white dress and James himself didn't seem embarrassed at all. Everything felt wonderful. If she stayed in the room, nothing bad would ever touch her again. She just knew.

If, in ten minutes time, Lily decided to stay, she would be in peace. She simply just knew this.

If, in ten minutes time, Lily and James signed the contract, they would have another shot at life. Hard and painful life. Here, however, it was wonderful. Why would anyone chose life over death?

Harry. Harry is why Lily considered going back. Lily would have it wonderful, but Harry would have it painful. Harry wasn't dying. Not tonight anyways, for Lily was sure she would have known if Harry was to die. She knew everything at that moment.

_489 seconds…_

The contract was floating in mid-air in front of her. It had only five rules, or whatever they were. The problem was that none of them were in English.

**_tu alma se comunica a través de un cuerpo que es desconocido para usted._**

**_Celui que vous aimez le plus vous détestera._**

**_Du kommer att transporteras till en tid som du har ännu inte sett._**

**_Kapcsolatok, barátságok:_**

_Az, aki még soha nem volt szívű, az lesz, hogy._

_Az, aki még soha nem szeretett senkit, de őt, megtalálja újra szerelmes._

_Az egyetlen, aki soha nem szerette az ő rokonai, az lesz, hogy._

_Az, aki még soha nem nőtt, hogy bocsásson meg, akkor erre._

_Az, aki még soha nem használta a különbség a támadás, akkor erre._

**_Sẽ có bốn phần khác của hợp đồng._**

_376 seconds…_

She knew everything, but what was on the contract, that she did not know. All she had to do was sign and she would be able to mother Harry. Give him the life he deserved.

_334…_

She looked up at James who stood beside her. She knew James would ultimately agree with what she wanted to do. This she knew, not because she knew everything at that moment, but because she knew James. James would not leave Lily alone. Lily knew this.

Lily soon realised she knew everything about death, but nothing about life. This room was about coming in peace, that's why it felt so wonderful! But, would she come in peace? Would she ever be able to forgive herself for leaving an orphan son on Earth?

_285…_

Lily panicked and the room didn't feel as wonderful anymore. The whiteness was turning into blackness, it was already gray. Her dress was getting darker as well. James didn't seem to have notice. His dress was still white.

She was trapped in her own head.

_219…_

It was getting hard to see. She tried to say something, but she couldn't talk. She wanted to feel wonderful again! The only way to do so was to ignore the contract.

Would Harry be alright if she stayed here?

_176…_

Lily was in full darkness now. Surly she would be able to see James' white dress in the dark, but she couldn't. She reached out for him, but he wasn't there.

She tried to call his name, but no sound came out.

_133…_

A golden light appeared. The contract was suspended in front of her once more, shinning with golden lights. She re-read it trying to make sense out of it. The only thing she could pick up was 'aimez' on the second point.

Aimez was some kind of French word for love. Was it the past or the future? She couldn't remember.

_60 seconds…_

Maybe James had signed the contract? Maybe that's why he wasn't there anymore?

_50 seconds…_

Was it getting harder to breathe?

_40 seconds…_

How was she going to sign the contract?

A quill appeared.

_30 seconds._

She loved Harry and it said 'aimez'.

_20 seconds._

Lily took the quill. Looked around at the darkness and approached the contract.

_14 seconds. _

She started to sign.

_Lily Potter_

There was a blue light somewhere and she knew no more.

* * *

**So, this story, as you probably guessed, will revolve around the consequences of the contract. I should probably point out that my resources for the five different languages that I had use for the contracts were slim. If you are of that language and you're like 'Dafuq did she just write?' please PM me and I'll fix it. **

**Liked it? Review/follow/favorite.**

**-Jilly 1111**


End file.
